fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
File talk:4842 1110589617729 1616538900 258297 7504271 n.jpg
She looks a lot like Outcast's former crush... Nitty 07:05, 31 July 2009 (UTC) How do you know? Pararaptor 07:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) He had a link to her Facebook profile... What is Miss Cheery's profile name? Nitty 07:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :The girl I like? I'm not telling you. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 07:08, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Is it Smexybooboo69, or something close? Nitty 07:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :What? Her name is Morgan. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 07:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Morgan? Eh, nevermind. Outcast's is called Mikaela. Nitty 07:12, 31 July 2009 (UTC) We all have someone of our own, we're not stalkers. Pararaptor 07:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) She has a dude name. Pararaptor 07:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) We know a Mikael, don't we? Also, does anyone know what "M'Atra" is? Nitty 07:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :No. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 07:15, 31 July 2009 (UTC) A French vehicle company? Pararaptor 07:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I Googled it a couple times, got zero results. Grizzle Bear said "Oh, for M'Atra's sake." when he argued with a french guy over fission versus fusion. Nitty 07:18, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I'm in a really bad position with a girl. She's the identical twin sister of a girl I asked out 8 months ago, so asking her out will look really bad. Pararaptor 07:19, 31 July 2009 (UTC) The identical twin sister? What if it's the same one? Nitty 07:20, 31 July 2009 (UTC) The twin's voice is deeper. Pararaptor 07:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Chain smoker, or Ron Perlman's nieces? Nitty 07:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Does not compute. Pararaptor 07:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I'm slowly being pushed out of this conversation. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 07:23, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Now that I come to think of it, the twin smokes dope & the other doesn't. Pararaptor 07:24, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Intesting. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 07:25, 31 July 2009 (UTC) This'll push him out of the conversation! Nyuck nyuck nycuk... ... Nitty 07:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Awww... now I'm back in the conversation. Thanks Nitty you devious bastard. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 07:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Pararaptor 07:27, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Your crush is ? Nitty 07:29, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Huh? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 07:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) No, my crush is MONSUTAA KAADOS. Pararaptor 07:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, does anyone here have AIM? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 07:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ... She's mine. Need I mention that her clothes are made of her own hair, held to her body with magic? Nitty 07:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Do you even know where she lives and what she actually looks like? and WHO HAS AIM? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 07:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I have no idea what AIM is. Nitty 07:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :AOL Instant Messenger (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 07:36, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Nope. Also, her real name is Friday, and she lives in Oklahoma. I don't really care what she looks like. Nitty 07:37, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Have you actually seen her? Are you going to meet her? Pararaptor 07:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I'm 14. She is, too. Not yet. Also, Wisconsin, Oklahoma. How the hell will I cover such a distance? Nitty 07:43, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Didn't realize they were far apart. Pararaptor 07:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) New Thread I'm bored with the old one and I have OCD so... No one has AOL Instant Messenger or Meebo or Pidjin? (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 07:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Nitty 07:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Wow. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 07:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) 07:42, 31 July 2009 (UTC)]] Do people actually fall for Gardevoir? Pararaptor 07:43, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Yes. Next to Lopunny and Lucario, the Gardes are the most drawn Poke-porn stars. Also, use Google if you don't understand, Spence. Might I recommend Bulbapedia for all your informational needs? Nitty 07:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I hate pokemon. (>^_^)> He Wants a Hug! 07:49, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Aww, that's too bad. The games are solid RPGs, and the porn is top quality. Cartoon sucks, but the magna more than makes up for it. Holy shit terrorist attacks! Nitty 07:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC)